Inamorta
Are you looking for the statues of each nation? Please go to the page Statue. Map The map of Stick War 1 shows only a portion of the continent. The northern part of the land can be seen before the final level of Stick War 2. Description Inamorta is a small continent where the Rebellion and Order wage their war, and is the main battleground of the Order-Chaos War during Chaos' plan of domination. It houses many different nations, similarly to other countries Chaos has conquered. These nations quarrel with each other constantly, making themselves weak while a much larger and lethal threat awaits for their imminent fall. There are several nations that are now under the command of Order, There include... Nations No Man's Land An unforgiving area inhabited by the giants. It is most notable as the place where the Order-Chaos War began. Clubwrath Territory This area is located outside of No Man's Land, and is occupied by natives who still use clubs as the main weapons of warfare. At some point, the natives managed to capture a giant, whom they used to begin an ambush against the Order Army in the first war. However, the attack failed and the tribes died out. Westwind A country that was occupied by Speartons and Archadions in the first Stick War. Westwind is also the last place of major rebel resistance before it was crushed and the Order-Chaos War began. Pertland A country that was occupied by Swordwarth and Archidions in the first Stick War. Archidon Territory The first country to be attacked and claimed by Order. The name of their country is unknown. Swordwrath Territory The second country to be attacked and claimed by Order. The name of their country is unknown. Spearton Territory The third land to be attacked and claimed by Order. The name of their country is unknown. Magikill Territory The fourth land to be attacked and claimed by Order. The name of their country is also unknown Last Stand Area where Order and the last of the rebels fought the final battle of the first stick wars. The area resembles a desert, though the sand and mountains all have a strange red / purple tint, while the sky is constantly red and a black sun dominates the sky. Order Empire Order was orignally just a miner country. However attacks from the neighboring countries spured them into action. Angered by the death of his people, the first emperor of Order (who was a Spearton) trained his people in the Way of the Club and attacked the Archidon nation. Conquring them soon after. They then proceeded to conqur the rest of their enemies and wipe them out. At this point the Order Empire consited of the East Coast of Inamorta to the No Man's Land Many years after this event, the Order empire split once again into two different nations. The Order-Separatists (Rebels) and The Order Loyalists (Order Empire). This plunged the Nation into a Civil War until the Chaos empire was met. Upon meeting the Chaos empire, both Groups realized they were weak and could not win agaist them. So they joined forces to defeat Chaos. Medusa then sent "Six Surprises" agaist them. Killing off most of Order's troops, however Order won over Chaos in the end. As of now the furture of this nation seems bright, however there are a few skirmishes here and there thoughout the lands Order has gained agaist Chaos. Most of Order today consits of the East Coast to the ruined castle of Medusa. Chaos Empire An empire forged upon evil. The history of Chaos is not known, however what is known is that by the time the Order Empire learned of the Chaos Empire was that the Chaos Empire consited of Medusa's castle to the No Man's Land. Most of Chaos today consits of it's former lands that Order has not yet conqured, and small groups of Chaos soldiers that hide in wait for the next war. Eclipsor A mountainus territory where the Eclipsors sprung from, also the birthplace of the Albatross Juggerknights The territory where Medusa unveiled her Dark Knights, possibly former Great Knight territory as well. Marrowkai The territory where the Marrowkai appeared from Medusa's Castle Where Medusa resides. The Castle also contains Gates as well. Crawlers The territory where the Crawlers appeared from. Deads The territory where the Dead showed up. Ice Hills In the first war, Ice Hills was the location of the elite army of the rebels of the order conquest. The area eventually got conquered, but later. The Ice Hills is where Medusa unveiled her Bombers or her "first surprise" Desert Lots of sand here...